A Dark Journey
by TGH'Rangers'1
Summary: Padawan Lucas Hollwar, is now beginning his path to the journey of becoming a Jedi. It is every student's dream to be a piece keeper, but Lucas senses a disturbance in the force that is happening inside the Jedi Temple. Soon, he will realize that the Jedi have truly lost their ways of the light and embrace a dark sinister way of life. Will he escape or embrace it?


The Journey Begins

It has been five years after the Clone Wars has ended. The Republic and the Separatists have both agreed to a peace treaty and returned to democracy. The real mastermind behind the war and bloodshed is none other than Chancellor Sheev Palpetine, _Darth Sidious_. Master Skywalker was the one who exposed him to the public and the Jedi. He and Grand Master Yoda have barely managed to defeat the Sith Lord as he didn't go without a fight or surrendering. After defeating the Sith Lord, the Senate has decided to replace a new Chancellor and all votes headed to Senator Padme Amidala, suggested by Senator Bail Organa of Alderaan and other senators. In honestly, it was a great decision from the Senate as she has managed to fix and restore Order for the Galaxy and the people from all the damage Palpetine has done. However, they are still a couple of Separatists Leaders who want to continue the war, blinded by greed and lust of power. They are declared as war criminals and are being hunted down by the Jedi. The Once Separatists leaders have no allies, nor droid armies for that matter.

Meanwhile in the Jedi Temple, Lucas Hollwar is meditating along with his colleagues inside the youngling chambers; he is 14 years old and a human male. All the younglings are waiting for Master Yoda, after they took their trials in order to become padawans. They are so eager to hear if they have past their test and who will they be assigned with their own Master. However, Lucas is not feeling the same way with his colleagues. Eventually, a youngling needs to pass their trial at the age of 13, but Lucas failed his first one at that age. Thank for the Force, Master Yoda gave him a second chance to take it within a year. He is feeling mixed with nervous and excitement. He felt a hand laid rest on to his shoulder and opens his eyes to see a familiar face, Lilly, a dear old friend.

"Everything will okay Lucas, trust in the Force." Lilly said.

"I do... it's just that I don't want to fail again Lilly and I'm a little bit nervous, that's all." He responded.

"You did wonderful Lucas, I know every Master in that room will be honor to have you as their student." She said with a warm smile.

"Thank you, you're always kind." He returned with a smile. Lilly is a female human with brunette hair and she is year younger than he. They have been friends ever since they were children and have grown close bond within each other. Of course, they didn't admit their feelings due to following the _Code._ The doors of the chambers have slid open and green Jedi grand master Yoda walks in.

"Gather up! Gather up younglings!" Yoda tapped his cane to the floor with slightly excitement. All the younglings stood up and bowed to him. Lucas could see a couple of Jedi Masters followed him from behind. His heart started racing with excitement, _it has to be good news, right_?

"Exciting news, I have." Yoda begins. "Congratulations, you have all passed... New teachers, they will greet you. Maintain your positions, you shall." Yoda turns towards the Jedi Masters and signal them to enter the chamber in order to introduce themselves. Lucas is extremely relief to finally hear the news, he is now official a padawan. All he needs to do is meet his own Master and get his padawan braid. He looks over to Lilly, who she smiles towards him with excitement.

"I told you so..." She whispered joyfully. He turned his gaze back to the Jedi Masters. Every single one has introduced themselves to their assigned students. At least that's what Lucas thinks the Jedi continue to assign the youngling to any Master given. He does notices that every college has met their new teachers, except him, yet. Lilly has been assigned with Master Siri Tachi, a healer; it makes sense knowing Lilly wanted to be a healer.

"Padawan Hollwar?" Lucas turns to the familiar voice of Master Yoda, smiling at him.

"Master Yoda!" He greets with a bow.

"Congrats, on passing your trials..." He said.

"Thank You Master!"

"Walk with me, you shall." Yoda turns and heads towards the exit door way of the chambers. Lucas happily follows him, leaving the rest behind to continue their conversations. Once both exit the room, Lucas notices a female figure standing and waiting outside of the chamber on her own. He could tell she was female, I mean who could miss those muscled tone _slim_ legs. However, he could not identify who this person is due to wearing a dark cloak over their head and _green leather boots?_

_Is she waiting for us?_ Lucas questions himself. Yoda approaches the mysterious female.

"Your new Padawan has arrived!" Yoda said to the mysteries woman.

"Padawan learner, Lucas Hollwar, at your service!" Lucas introduced himself and bows her. A giggle with a slight chuckle only escaped out of her mouth. He looks up at her curiously and notices that she has smooth pale chin and green lips stick, _beautiful_, he thought.

"There is no need to say at _your service_ to your new Master, young Hollwar, but it is an honor to finally meet you." She exclaimed. She reaches to remove the Jedi's cloak hood and exposes her wonderful beautiful face. Once the hood is removed the sunlight shines her smooth pale light skin and brown hair, which is pinned in pun behind her head with two hair sticks. Lucas cocked his head curiously at the Jedi Master and is shocked.

"I am Master Keelyvine Reus and I look forward to teaching you the ways the force, my padawan." Keelyvine greeted him with a warm beautiful smile and bows to him. Lucas only knows rumors about her, saying the she is one of the strictest Jedi's in this Temple and her teachings can be harsh. Everybody knows her previous padawan, Tyzen Xebec, sacrificed his life at one point during the war and was never assigned for another padawan, until now.

_What made Yoda think it would be a good idea to have me assigned with her?_ He thought in panic.

"Take care of him shall you?" Yoda asked.

"Of course Master Yoda, he will be my responsibility." She said with little joyfully, which shocked Lucas; she isn't much of a joyful person.

"Come along my padawan, allow me to introduce you to your new quarters. We have so much to discuss..." Keelyvine said, as she turned around headed to the main halls, Lucas followed. On the way, it was completely awkward, neither him nor her broke silent. His mind is still racing whether to have her, Keelyvine Reus, as his Master is a good idea. If so, how will things work out between him and her? How did Tyzen Xebec handle her? Lucas was now in deep thought. Not realizing that he is opening his mind further to her and she can read it, she sight.

"Now then, first let's get this out of the way in order for you can stop panicking in your thoughts. Yes, the rumors are true about me _once_, I am a strict teacher and my teachings of the force are strictly by the book. But my harshness is in the past, my padawan, I have learned to embrace that teaching other children is a gift and blessing." She explained calmly, smiles at him. Lucas now feels ashamed for thinking too much negative about her and not thinking what will be beyond being her padawan.

"I'm sorry Master." Lucas sadly lowers his head in shame.

"I forgive you Lucas, and don't feel ashamed of having mind of your own. You are free to speak freely to me." She places her hand gently on his back and rubs him for comfort. _Strange?_, he thought.

"I am also not expecting a perfect behavior, so be best on your own, understood?"

"Yes Master."

"Ah! Here we are..." Keelyvine stopped near a solid stainless steel door. Lucas soon realizes that he isn't near the rest of the _padawans quarters_. He is on the top level of the Master Quarter's.

"Master, why are we here?" He asked.

"Well this my quarters... and it's partly yours too silly." Keelyvine said in silly tone. Lucas looked at her with wide eyes and a dumbfound look on him. She found this adorable and giggles.

"You are cute when you look like that." She whispered. She enters the room, but leaving the padawan still dumb founded outside the hall.

_Strict teacher huh? _He thought

He finally enters the room and is in complete shocked. It isn't just a room, it's a complete apartment! It has everything what Jedi would want, kitchen, dining area, living room and another three separate rooms. It has an additional of three large windows over viewing the whole city of Coruscant. The place was really neat and clean. She isn't much into decorating her walls, just simple modern furniture.

"I do like to keep my own living place to be this clean and I expect you to do the same. Now shall I give you tour?" Keelyvine asked. He gazes over to her and his draw drops open. She removed her cloak revealing her backside facing him. She is wearing a tight green tunic robe and a long skirt down to her knees. It reveals more of her tone muscle and curves. As she turns sideways to the closet to put away her cloak, his eyes stop upon her breast. Her chest is built with muscle and smooth curves, making it reveal her cleavage on top. Keelyive turn and sees her padawan with a dumbfound look on his face, admiring her body, even sees some lewd images of her from his mind. She raised an eye brow and realizes his eyes are upon her breast. She doesn't approve of this behavior, but then again this is her padawan who is in those stages of uncontrolled hormones. He needs to learn and control his hormones around his comrades. They are plenty of attractive women in this Temple and he needs to learn to control his desire of lust. However, there is one of the reasons why she chose him, and it's because she finds him quite handsome for his age; 5'-8" height, dark black hair, slim tight body built, light tan skin, and those beautiful hazel eyes. And, truth be told, part of Keelyvine is flattered that Lucas is looking upon her body with such adoration. Maybe even a little more than flattered...

While his eyes are still staring her chest, Keelyvine grins and found an idea to get his attention back _directly_ to her. She wraps her arms below her breast and lifts them upwards. While she does this, she leans over to him allowing her breast to hang and reveal more of her cleavage to him. _Your first test my padawan and that will be your mistakes and honesty_. She thought.

"Is everything alright, Lucas?" Keelyvine asked. Her tone was calm, but stern. Luca's eyes widen and shake his head, bringing his mind back to reality. He makes eyes contact to her, who she has a grin on her face.

"Y-yes I'm a...alright Master..." He stutters. His eyes gaze unease to her and back to her breast, which now are hanging, then back to her eyes. Lucas notices her grin fades and is facing with a stern look. He stood there, shoulders slouched and head hung with shame.

_You moron! First day as a padawan and gaze upon your master in a way so inappropriate for any Jedi, do the right thing!_ He thought. He falls on one knee in front of her and rests his right arm on his protruding knee.

"I'm so sorry Master!" He apologizes.

"Explain!" She said, still with her tone calm.

"I looked upon you in a way that shames me as a member of the Jedi order, and as your apprentice. I give you my deepest and most sincere apologies, master. I gazed upon you in way so inappropriate for any Jedi. I regret my actions and swear to never do so again." Lucas kept his head hung through the entire apology.

_Good, very good Lucas, you passed!_ Keelyvine thought. She walks over to him and kneels in front of him and rests her left hand on his shoulder. She placed her thumb and forefinger on Lucas's chin. She inclined her apprentice's head and makes eye contact with him. _Such shameful and innocent eyes, how cute! _She thought. Lucas notices that she is now smiling warmly to him and not the stern one.

"I understand you are very young men to explore this type of effects, as to any padawan would go through your age. You were caught in a turbulent point of your life and were naturally curious and sought to expand your know knowledge. Don't worry Lucas, I will _teach_ you how to control this effects in future and make you a spirited young men, and a _gentleman_." She explains. Lucas looked up in surprise and shock for this response. He was expecting more like yelling and discipline_. A gentleman?! What does she mean by that?_ He asked.

"Now I know you won't treat me with malevolence nor disrespect and I will appreciate. I accept your apology Lucas, thank you for confessing to your mistakes and being honest with me. I know our bond will be unbreakable." She said.

"Thank you!" Lucas said it calmly, but still surprise with her response.

"Now in case this happens again to any women in this Temple, what is the first thing you learned when you were with Master Yoda?" She asked.

"Reach in the Force!" He answered.

"Good, the force will always help you guide you to the right path." She said.

"Now, shall we continue our tour?" She asked. Lucas nodded and she showed him around the area. He finally found out what out the other rooms were behind those doors. One belongs to her personal quarters, while the second is the refresher, but the third?

"Now Lucas, this will be yours..." Keelyvine said. She opened the door and revealed to be Lucas's new quarters. He was in awe and felt happiness to see the addition she added. He entered the room and examined it for himself. It had a twin bed, a personal desk, wall book shelves, and meditating matt in the middle. This is what Lucas dreamed all the time; this is a good start for his journey to become a Jedi.

"Thank you..." It's all he could say to her and gazes upon her, who she stood leaned to the door way, smiling at him.

"You're very welcome Lucas." Keelyvine said. "Any questions do you have for me?" Lucas hesitated for moment and he was curious about two things.

"Was this his roo..."

"No! I prepared it for him, but never had the chance to see it himself before he died. It is yours now!" She said calmly, but he sensed her sadness.

"Why did Master Yoda assigned me with you?" Lucas asked changing the subject. Keelyvine tilted her head and raised an eye brow showing signs of confusion.

"Assigned? Master Yoda never assigned you with me. There is no such thing as youngling being assigned with a Master _anymore_." She explained.

"Wait! So does that mean..."

"Yes, I have chosen you Lucas. In your trials you have shown great strength in the force and it was what I was expecting you to do; Showing focus, commitment, and strength." She explained. Lucas is stunned and yet very touched that she chose him over the other padawans. He thought they did a little better than what he accomplished.

"Then I look forward for your teachings my Master." He honored her and she giggled.

"Please call me Keelyvine when we are in our quarters, Lucas." She said. He actually wasn't comfortable calling her first name, it would be disrespectful and disgrace. He was always taught to show respect and named their elders by their ranking and last name.

"Now then, I have called in a protocol droid to fetch your belongings in your old quarters to your new one. In the meantime, why don't you help me prepare dinner, there is no such thing a lazy padawan in my quarters..." She said. She turned around and left the room leaving him once again, before he heard her say something faint from her voice, almost a whisper_, "...you are special."_

_Special? What a strange woman! She doesn't seem harsh or strict like they say about her. However, she does show signs of a caring mother figure, perhaps the war changed her, and this will be a good journey for me, but why do I sense a disturbance in the force around this level?_. He thought, as he headed to the kitchen to help her prepare dinner.

Throughout dinner, Lucas begin to open more to Keelyvine, he talked about his entire life as a student with Yoda. He even told her about his failure of his first trial, but she assured him that she also suffered the same way as he did. She even opened to him that she was once Count Dooku's apprentice and she had hard time being his padawan at the time. The two have now begging to build a good bond within each other. After dinner, Lucas vowed that he would clean and wash over the dishes. After what happen earlier, he did commit such a dumb thing that he would punish himself. Keelyvine was pleased for his pledge and allowed him to do so. She told him that she would be in the refresher and would be in bed soon. While Lucas was nearly done cleaning the dishes, he heard a soft ring from the front door and went over to it. When he opened it, he was greeted by a protocol droid and had two suitcases with him.

"I apologized for disturbing you this late, but I was summoned by Keelyvine Reus to bring a few belongings to her room, they belong to a padawan named Lucas Hollwar?" He asked.

"Yes, that would be me." Lucas answered happily.

"Very well, sign here please?" The droid said, as he hands him over the suitcases and a data pad with pen. Lucas signs the pad and hands it back to him.

"Enjoy your night, sir." He said and left. Lucas brought his suitcases over to the dining room and returned back to cleaning the dishes. Once he was done, he goes over the dining room and grabs his suitcases as he heads over to the hallway to his personal quarters. He stops his track and notices the refresher door is slightly opened. He hears water running and hot steam shower coming from the refresher, and _moaning?_ His body frozen as he realize that his Master is still showering and maybe forgot to completely closes the door. He tip toes silently through the hall without making a sound and when he is near the refresher, he heard another moan from her, except a little louder. His curiosity is beating him the best and lust kicking in his mind.

_It's just one peak, right?_ He said himself. He silent peaks through the crack open door and is completely stunned. He sees his master for the first time completely naked and fully wet as the water continues to run down her body. She has a beautiful mesomorph body and round c cup breast with perky nipples. Her hair is wet and untie to her back makes her a precious gifted from the force. What's more shockingly to Lucas is that she is masturbating! Her right hand's fingers pumping and out of her sex area, while her left hand is playing with her breast, pinching her nipples. Her head hung back and her mouth shape with an _O_. She was leaning back to the wall and had her eyes closed. She moaned again and started to pick up the pace with her fingers pumping in and out of her pussy. This whole scene is making Lucas have an erection and excited. His hand reaches over to his large bulge and begins to rub himself.

_Stop! This is wrong! You swore that you would never do this again. Remember, reach into the force, close the door completely, and return back to your quarters. A meditation would be the best solution for the situation under your pants, you moron!_ He thought. He reaches over to the door and slowly closes it completely without making noise. He grabs hold of his suitcases and heads over to his quarters and closes it.

"This is going to be hard than I imagined with her. Did she notice me? Did she do it on purpose in order to test me if I kept my word? I mean I remember she leaned over her breast to me and had a grind on her face. Focus Lucas, you can do it, just meditate, that's all?" He whispered himself; he sat down on his matt and crosses his legs. He closed his eyes as he reaches to the force.

Meanwhile, back in the refresher, Keelyvine stops before she reaches to an orgasm and looks over to the door, now completely shut. She smiles as she realizes her plan worked.

_Very good Lucas, I am pleased you are now starting to learn to control your hormones and reach into the force. However, don't get comfortable, I will make it challenging from here on out. I know I made the right decision choosing you as my student and I promise I will make you a good spirited young man. I have foreseen you ever since you stepped your foot on this temple when you were a small child. The force guided me to you Lucas, __**you're special**__ in this Temple, and __**you are my special**__!_ She thought. She continued showering normally and yes, she doesn't need to meditation to control her desire of lust, _she can manage it_.


End file.
